User talk:Knusper
Hi, welcome to Haven and Hearth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Planting page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:19, 24 August 2009 Thank you! Thanks a bunch for fixing the fire&ice and warrior spirit pages. I wasn't sure about most of it and didn't know where to look to find out. GauHelldragon 23:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) New Administration With pages like Josan being created, we need people who have the ability to delete pages. I've put up some preliminary suggestions for candidate selection here. Please contribute to this discussion, and perhaps put your name forward. This is everyone's wiki, right? -Winterbrass 11:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Redirects When I moved 'Druid's cloak' to 'Druid's Cloak', it created a redirect, as all moves do. -Winterbrass 12:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I suppose I'm just used to removing redirects after I have to move something. Administrator habit, I guess. -Winterbrass 12:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You were correct - in my previous experience as a wiki administrator for a different project, we deleted redirects as a matter of policy. I can see that it is useful to not do so here, however. -Winterbrass 13:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Woups Woups, I changed the attacking state of ants... or at leats I thought I did, but it seems I removed the deer informations? Thanks for reverting! Herbs I am renaming it to Plants for anything wild, crops for anything domesticated. --Ichverbot 16:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Planting I don't know why you love the planting page so much, but it's entirely incorrect for the information it displays, which is a list of plants, not a guide on farming. You bashed me for (and retroedited all related articles) using the term "herb" to describe any sort of wild plant, but I believe it's a better description for these than "Planting", on the grounds that herb is actually a noun and wild plants cannot be planting'd. Plus, even Jorb calls them "herbs". I should also note that the intention of putting a link to Skills there was directed at providing a guide to all skills instead of listing all of them on some big-ass table on the front page. Most wiki users are smart enough to navigate the wiki and do not need such things put in front of their face. Most people are smart enough to realize that farming is a skill and this information would be under the skills page. There is already a link to a guide about finding food which should be more than adequate for a newbie whom is starving. --Ichverbot 20:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New Administration (take two) Heya, Knusper. I've made a post following my request to adopt this wiki, and I'd appreciate some input; if you could leave a few words there I'd be grateful. Also, perhaps we can establish some out-of-wiki contact (just to simplify things); I know neither your #haven IRC name nor your H&H Forum name. Feel free to contact me (as Darkren on both) so we can get some chat going. Thanks. Darkrenn 16:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC)